comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Mongol Empireball
Mongol Empirelball |nativename = Yexe Mongğul Ulus 大蒙古帝國 Их Монгол Улс |reality = Mongol Empire |government = Horde Elective monarchy |personality = Lord of Anschhluss! |language = Mongolian Chinese |capital = Avargaball, then Karakorumball, and then Khanbaliqball |religion = Tengrismball Shamanismball Buddhismball Islamball(enemy) Zoroastrianismball Christianityball first countryball with freedom of religion! |friends = Every slave ally of mine. |enemies = Anyone who resists me. |likes = War, invading, pillage, rape, genocides, domination, and more war. Other Religious |hates = Being defeated. (Damn it Vietnamball and Polandball!) 1368 worst year of my life, Ottoman Empireball (SHAME!!!), Kebabs |predecessor = Khamag Mongolball Khwarazmianball Qara Khitaiball Jinball Songball Western Xiaball Abbasidball Nizari Ismaili Stateball Kievan Rusball Volga Bulgariaball Kingdom of Alaniaball Kingdom of Daliball Cumansball Kimek Khanateball Sultanate of Rumball |successor = Chagatai Khanateball Golden Hordeball Ilkhanateball Yuanball Northern Yuanball Timuridball Anatolian Beyliksball Mamlukball Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball Kingdom of Polandball |founded = 1206 |ended = 1368 |notes = |image = Mongol_Empire_123.jpg |imagewidth = default |caption = Praise Genghis Khan! |intospace = Right after I into World Domination. (no) |status = Dead |bork = pillage pillage }} Mongol Empireball is an historical countryball that conquered much of Asia and part of Europe before dying. He was responsible for the murder of Kievan Rusball, which is why Russiaball hates Mongoliaball today. History Mongol Empireball evolved from 1ball in 1206. He conquered so many places that he had too many successors. Chinese front He first attacked Western Xia, Jin, and Song empire. European front When he succeeded, he turned to Russia and defeated Kievan Rusball. After Kievan Rusball was defeated, he headed to eastern Europe to prepare for battles with Germany, Poland, and Lithuania. He succeeded, but he can't into conquer them because his emperor died. Middle East front When his next emperor rose, he advanced to Khwarizm empire and defeated him. Then he headed to Baghdad and forced Abbasid to surrender, but Abbasid wouldn't surrender. So he ravaged Baghdad and killed all of Abbasid's people including the Caliph. When Baghdad was destroyed, he headed to Egypt. He made allies with Armeniaball and Georgiaball to try and conquer middle east. The Mamluks prepared for battle against him. Then he and the Mamluks met in Ain Jalut and started the battle. His General was killed and he retreat from Middle East. Asian front He first attacked Korea and succeeded, after Korea was killed, he sailed to Japan and started the war with Empire of Japanball. When he landed in Japan and killed all the Samurai, his army was crushed by a typhoon named Kamikaze. Then a few years later, he tried the same thing again but, a Kamikaze appeared again and he failed to conquer Japan. So, Japan agreed to gib him taxes so he doesn't invade anymore. He agreed and pulled his army from Japan to invade Southeast Asia. His first invasion was in Vietnamball, and he succeeded. Then he headed to Tibet and Thailand. He didn't fight them because they agreed to gib taxes, so he left them alone. Then he headed to Burmaball. First he sent a letter to forced Myanmar surrender, but Myanmar killed his messenger and prepared a lot of elite forces and thousands of elephants. But he stayed put and proceeded to defeat Myanmar. After that, he headed to Majapahitball and sent his messenger to force Majapahit surrender. But Majapahit disgraced his messenger and cut his messenger's ear. So he prepared forces to invade Java island to kill Majapahit, one problem though... Majapahit was cunning. There are 3 belligerents there, himself, Majapahit, and Kediri. Majapahit made a treaty with him to kill Kediri and divided the land. After Kediri was killed, Majapahit broke the treaty and attacked him. Unfortunately for the Mongols, his army was in drunk conditions, so Majapahit easily repelled him and made him surrender in Southeast Asia. Friends * Golden Hordeball - My strongest son. Unfortunatly he wasnt as good or strong as me. * Xiongnuball - Ancestor. * Assyriaball/Arameansball - Hates Kurds, Kebabs, Chinese and is a Crusader. Must protect him from them. * Armenian Kingdom of Ciliciaball - Give me reinforcement in mideast * Kingdom of Georgiaball - Give me reinforcement in mideast * Tibetan Empireball - He respect me and pay taxes to me, so i don't invade him Enemies * Kingdom of Polandball - He kicked me out of Europe along with Lithuania and Hungary. * Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball - Same as Poland. * Hungaryball - Same as Poland * Kievan Rusball - XIXIXI!!! I kill yuo! NOW I CAN INTO EUROPEAN CLAY. * Goryeoball - XIXIXI. Yuo guys resisted to me, but I got yuo. NOW I CAN INVADE JAPAN. * Japanball - He didn't respect me, so I came over, ready for war, and died in a tornado (actually a typhoon). But I tried again and had a nice time fighting with him and then died in a tornado (actually a typhoon). * Ilkhanateball - My ungrateful son who rebelled me and then convert into KEBAB! But after 1335 he started Removing Kebabs but Timur, Ottomans and Kurds killed him and enslaved them. * Ottomanball - YOU TRAITOR!!! You are my Adoptive Son, you should Remove Kebab and not being one of them. * Timuridball - WORST KEBAB which tortured and exterminated me. Ilkhanate, Yuan and Chagatai died during his life time. * Khwarazmian dynastyball - A weak Turkic empire that couldnt repel My invasion. * Mamlukball - Damn kebab empire who defended mideast till last stand and made me defeated in mideast. He killed one of my best generals. * Delhi Sultanateball - A hindi kebab kingdom who repelled my invasion to India. * Abbasidball - Stupid kebab empire who ignored my ultimatum. TAKE THAT I MADE YUOR SHINY BAGHDAD INTO FLESHY RUBBISH CITY!!! * Bosnia & Herzegovinaball - Failed to conquer him unlike his Brother Serbia. Even worse that he became a Kebab. * Albaniaball - Same with Bosnia * Pagan Kingdomball - A vain and loser ching chong empire who failed to repel me. He killed my messenger. He even used elephant corpses and elite forces. But it wouldn't repel me. Then his king escaped and i got his clay and elephants. HAHAHAHAHAHA....!!! * Majapahitball - A javanese empire who disgraced my messenger and defeated me in southeast asia. Btw we worked together to kill Kediri empire. * Mingball - This Chinese destroyed me. How to draw Draw Mongol Empireball is fairly simple: # Draw a basic circle shape. # Draw a blue up-left quarter with a white fire-sun-crescent symbol. # Divide the rest into four stripes using three red lines with triangles facing down. # Draw two slant-eyes and you've finished. FACT :) : Mongol Empire tried to conquer Japan but fail due to Large Angry Tornado Gallery 71C31F03-EB12-4C89-96DF-FC1BAF6D625E.png Mongol no more no less-0.png C3Qpncj.png 'ykDmBJT.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png San Marino Stronk.png }} zh:大蒙古帝国球 Category:Mongol Empireball Category:Empire Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:Nomads Category:Khanates Category:Monarchy Category:Russiaball Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Iranball Category:Burmaball Category:Polandball Category:Bosniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Romaniaball Category:Georgiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Syriaball Category:Christian Category:Buddhist Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Belarusball Category:Bhutanball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Chinaball Category:Czechball Category:Hungaryball Category:Indiaball Category:Iraqball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Laosball Category:Mongoliaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Pakistanball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Thailandball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Ukraineball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:War Lovers Category:Superpowers Category:Historical Superpowers Category:Christianity Category:Big Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:Tengri Category:Tengriist Category:Tengriism Category:Shamanism Category:Shamanist Category:Buddhism Category:Kebab sucks Category:Kebab killers Category:Islam Removers Category:Jewish Category:Buddhistball Category:Jew lover Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Anti-Muslims Category:Christian Lovers Category:Islam hater Category:Monsterous empire